


How I Met Your Mr. Stark

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, Humor, IronStrange, Ironstrange Marriage, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: From Bananasofthorns' prompt "Tony, latching onto the Cloak: Your eyes are prettyStephen, panicking: Tony???????Tony: They look like someone trapped galaxies in them. Did you trap galaxies in your eyes?Stephen, panicking: No??Clint: Looks like you made Stark see stars, Strange."--------------------------------------------Peter asks Stephen how Tony and he happened.





	How I Met Your Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BananasofThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/gifts).



> Look...there is not even one ounce of angst in it. Check out my new tumblr account- [Lucky Izzy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luckyizzy666) Ask me anything!  
> 

Stephen had been trying to concentrate on the book he had been reading. But there was this very uncomfortable feeling tingling over him. Finally he put the book down, sighed deeply for whatever was coming, “What?” He tried to sound as annoyed as possible without coming out as being a dick.  
  
A certain Peter Parker, stared at him with a very catlike expression. Stephen never liked that one, not liking was too vague a phrase, he was scared of that one. Peter’s face was a visual representation of the weird symbols Stephen had seen him use in texts, like a ‘:3’. Peter has grown bit taller, his brown, overgrown floof of hair  flying all over. He still looked like a middle-schooler though.  
  
Peter grinned at him wider, then got up from his couch to sat on Stephen’s. Then with twinkling eyes, he asked, “I still don’t know.”  
  
Stephen raised an eyebrow, questioning. Peter pointed at the ring hanging around Stephen’s neck with a silver chain. It was a platinum ring with blue diamond. The platinum was cut over the the diamond in the shape of Tony’s arc-reactor. The blue had a greenish shades, according to Tony, it went well with his eyes.  
  
“Tell me how Mr. Stark and you got together,” Even though it should not have been possible. Peter’s grin just got wider.  
  
“Dear Vishanti,” he murmurs under his breath. Still closing his eyes he recollected the past.

* * *

It was another of the Avengers meeting. It was of nothing importance. Ten more minutes and he could leave. Honestly Stephen was only there to see Tony waste his time. With Thanos gone, there was no really serious threat to consider, Avengers meeting was more of a get together now. Tony was nothing like how he was back then, he was way more joyful, like he was following ‘carpe diem’ like his younger days. He and Pepper had broken off. For the sympathies offered to them, Tony had answered that Pepper and he were meant to be friends and it was for the best. Tony had been joyous and smiling, and it was not a fake smile. Stephen could tell.  
  
Stephen had a mild annoyance at himself for being happy at that news. He had Tony beside him. That always made a smile threaten to spread through his lips. Tony’s wide grin and playful comments at him did not help him. Stephen was relieved at his self control.  
  
It was the end of the meeting. Stephen got up from his seat with a mild nod. He turned back, he needed to create a portal to return to the sanctum. Then, there was a tug on his cloak. Before the cloak could get offended, he patted the collar soothingly and turned 180 again, “Pardon?”  
  
Tony looked at him, his overconfident grin somehow faltering a bit, “Your eyes are pretty.”  
  
Stephen stared at Tony like a gaping fish out of water, an action he would regret for the years to come later, in this case his instinct had decided it was the best course of reaction. There was a flood of, ‘Excuse me?’, ‘Thank you’, ‘What?’, ‘Oh Vishanti what the actual exclusive absolute fuck?’, ‘Hallucination?’ clustering inside his head.  
  
Tony apparently unfazed by Stephen’s reaction, as if motivated by it, continued, “They look like someone trapped galaxies in them?” Tony leaned in closer to Stephen. Stephen was pretty sure it was definitely a violation of his personal space, yet he could not see himself complaining. His eyes focused on Tony’s doe eyes with long dark lashes, then the red, full, very very kissable lips. Tony whispered, almost purred, “Did you trap galaxies in your eyes? Look, there is even a black hole”  
  
Stephen somehow got his voice back, “N..no. That is Heterochromia and a f..freckle.” _Oh, how he hated himself for stuttering, what as he? A teenager facing his first crush?_  
  
Then he stared at Tony, stupidly. Tony fell silent either, a very satisfied smirk on his lips. Stephen had zero idea how long the gazing competition neither of them were willing to back down from would continue, well he got to stare at Tony’s eyes so he should not be allowed to complain.  
  
  
“Looks like Tony made you see stars.”  
  
Stephen got startled and jumped back. He had forgotten that other Avengers were there. Tony was surprised too, but there was annoyance mixed in. He shooed with his hands, “Go away, I am busy.”  
  
Barton chuckled, amused, “Yeah yeah, I am leaving, good luck with you wooing the wizard.” He walked out of the room.  
  
Tony scowled, more like pouted, like a kid who got told not more than one candy a day.  
  
Suddenly, with the absurdity of the whole situation, Stephen started laughing, it was not his amused chuckle or smirk, but an honest loud laughter. Tony glared at him for a few seconds before joining in to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

Peter giggled like a middle-schooler when Stephen finished. He immediately regretted telling him. He tried to stop the beginning of a headache. His cloak went up to pat Peter, who looked like he would either fall of the couch wheezing or die choking on his laughter.  
  
“Stephen, honey the wedding venue is set,” Tony walked in, looking very smug with himself, these days when did he not? He was wearing the gold thin ring Stephen had made him. Stephen was not rich to buy it, he just made it out of other dimension materials, it was not actually gold. Tony had once asked to make it like the eye of Agamotto, Stephen did so. A bright orb- obviously not the Time stone- shone dully on his fingers. Stephen’s eyes softened when he remembered how much Tony had liked it- he had even posted it on every social media he had found.  
  
“Where in Italy?” Stephen asked, trying not to sound as excited as he was.  
  
Tony fake pouted, “Italy? Don’t be boring, we are getting married on Mars.”  
  
Stephen’s jaw dropped, knowing Anthony Stark, there was 90% chance he was not joking. Peter  gave a mild squeak and flipped off the couch. “Really, Mr. Stark?”  
  
“Of course.” Tony’s grin was crescent, “And you are invited kid, bring your Aunt May or some friend maybe.” He waved a hand. Now Peter gave a loud squeak, mumbled an excuse me hastily and practically floated out of the room with a dreamy expression.  
  
After Stephen had regained his ability to talk, he had seemed to lack them quite often after he had started dating Tony- _really, should he even be surprised anymore? -_ he said, “I thought we both decided on Italy after the debate of North Pole or South Pole?”  
  
“I still think South Pole would have been better, because you know, ‘Penglings’,” Tony snorted.  
  
Stephen decided to not take offence with that comment for now, he could not pronounce those creatures no matter what, instead he countered, “Why, now I think, you would have made an excellent photo with those. It would be hard to deduce who was what judging the same height and black-white cover.”  
  
Before Tony could counter, he continued, “Why Mars though?”  
  
Tony smiled warmly at him, “So that I could see how much more beautiful your eyes are than the stars.”  
  
Stephen felt the rush of blush in his ears, yet he did not mind. He returned the smile with the same warmth, if not more, “So you really are taking me to the stars.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch's eye do have a freckle, you can search a close-up, and he cannot pronounce Penguins. The Ring I mentioned Stephen wearing -.


End file.
